Mercy West Medical Center
Mercy West Medical Center was a rival teaching hospital to Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, which has been described as on "the other side of town." In season six, Mercy West merged with Seattle Grace. History Power Outage at Seattle Grace When the power went out at Seattle Grace Hospital, incoming trauma patients were rerouted to Mercy West. ("Bring the Pain") Donor Heart Preston Burke and Erica Hahn fought over a donor heart for their patients. ("17 Seconds") Thanksgiving On Thanksgiving, Dr. Kent worked as a temp attending at Seattle Grace due to the overload of tramuas on the holidays. ("Thanks for the Memories") Car Accident An intern from Mercy West named Marshall was admitted after causing an accident. ("Damage Case") George's Resident Application George O'Malley applied to become a resident at Mercy West. He was accepted pending the result of his intern examination. However, he failed and instead came back to work at Seattle Grace. Hiring Callie Callie Torres left Seattle Grace to work at Mercy West after Richard Webber was unable to promote her to attending. Webber was later admitted to the Mercy West ER after being involved in an accident and had an intern, Dr. McKee, as his doctor. Arizona Robbins, backed by Derek Shepherd, referred her patient to Callie at Mercy West to get a 3D MRI after being turned down by Webber several times due to budget cuts. ("Goodbye") Merger with Seattle Grace Despite the rumors that Richard would be leaving Seattle Grace to work at Mercy, he soon revealed that Mercy West and Seattle Grace Hospital would be merging. However, some employees from both Mercy and Grace would be let go. It is not known what happened to Mercy West's facilities. Notable Staff These doctors worked at Mercy West before it merged with Seattle Grace. Attendings *Dr. Kent (general surgery) *Dr. Ben Warren (anesthesiology) *Dr. Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Dan Slocum (cardiothoracic surgery) *Monnie Residents *Dr. Reed Adamson (general surgery) *Dr. Jackson Avery (general surgery) *Dr. Charles Percy (general surgery) *Dr. April Kepner (general surgery) Interns *Dr. Marshall Stone (general surgery) *Dr. Hank McKee (general surgery) Nursing Staff *Gloria Notable Former Staff Resigned * Dr. Bradley Parker (internal medicine resident) Hospital Privileges There are medical personnel who have privileges at Mercy West Medical Center, despite not being on staff, which allows them access everything that medical staff at Mercy West Medical Center would be normally entitled to, such as use of ORs and surgical privileges, access to patient files, administration of medications and use the pharmacy and clinical labs, access to treatment equipment, including treatment in the ER bays. Privileges are usually extended to attending-level physicians and surgeons. Former *Dr. Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon from Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Erica Hahn (cardiothoracic surgeon from Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) Notes and Trivia *In season 6, prior to the merger, Mercy West's interior, specifically their ER, is seen and their insignia and lab coats show the hospital name as Mercy West Hospital. *Hank McKee wore gray scrubs instead of the orange surgical scrubs when Richard was admitted into the ER. This is either an inconsistency in what surgical residents wear at Mercy West, or Hank McKee was an ER intern and gray scrubs may have been the color of the department of emergency medicine. *April mentioned that Catherine visited the hospital during April's intern year. *The surgical residents wore orange scrubs. *It is likely that Dr. Kent is a general surgeon as he requested a surgical resident (i.e. Miranda Bailey) to supervise, and overseeing incoming surgical emergencies. Although it is possible that Dr. Kent is a trauma surgeon, it is unlikely as Grey's Anatomy did not feature this specialty until season five. *In 17 Seconds, it was established that Seattle Grace Hospital is an hour drive away. de:Mercy West Medical Center fr:Mercy West Medical Center Category:Hospitals Category:Locations Category:Medical Category:Grey's Anatomy